Ophiuchus
by Karinae
Summary: The inclusion of Ophiuchus in the zodiac gives Albus the chance to tease Scorpius about his lost namesake but finds Scorpius can prove how well suited he is for the sign of the scorpion.  Slash ASP/SM.


Disclaimer: All of the characters and associations of the Harry Potter realm belong to J. K. Rowling and all other copyright holders. Sadly, I am not included in these aforementioned institutions and merely borrow such settings as a playground for my own creativity.

_Ophiuchus_

"Virgo!" Scorpius scowled at the deep bellow that added to the noise of the Slytherin common room. Gritting his teeth, he lowered his head further towards the parchment in an attempt to focus solely on the task at hand. Unfortunately, the beholder of the deep voice didn't seem to respect the blonde's diligence.

"Hey Virgo!" The blonde's head lowered even closer to his homework, soft fringe brushing the dried ink. He needed to show Slughorn that he could definitely explain the origin of veritaserum and its proper usages within context of wizarding law. Scorpius whirled around, eyes throwing daggers as a hand firmly came to slap his shoulders. Typically peaceful gray eyes were clouded in fury and confusion as they met a pair of laughing green that gazed back fondly.

"Potions essay already, Virgo? That isn't due for another week," laughed the green-eyed boy.

"'Lo Albus," Scorpius mumbled, eyes softening at the sight of his friend. "And a week to you means that you'll be staying up the entire night before cursing Slughorn for 'blind-siding' you." Albus chuckled, taking the seat across from the smaller blonde, eyebrows peaking expectedly as he pointedly shifted his gaze from the now standing Malfoy to the chair he previously occupied. Sighing, Scorpius sat down and began to close his various textbooks, knowing better than the hope he'd still be able to get some work done with his rambunctious housemate around.

"So, Virgo-"

"Why do you keep calling me that, Potter?" Scorpius snarled, although both knew that there was little malice behind the gesture. If anything, the blonde could muster up a convincing glare but his soft-spoken temperament made it impossible to see him as any vicious threat. The humility he showed counteracted any preconceived thoughts about the youngest Malfoy within days of his arrival at Hogwarts as they all found the only resemblance between Scorpius and his predecessors was skin deep. Albus, on the other hand, had all the spirit of his father with the gall of his mother. He had enough brazenness to balance out the pair of friends.

"Why, my dearest Virgo, haven't you heard? It's the constellations!"

"I'm well aware that my name-"

"Is now Virgo! Remember when they found that the centaurs had censored their inclusion of Ophiuchus into the interpretation of the zodiac? Well since then the Ministry has been working with the Department of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures to create a legislation that requires significant findings of either race be reported in order to form a more cohesive and advanced wizarding world. The centaurs, in attempt to not have to answer to wizards- you know how they are, they released further information on the initial leak of astrological interpretation of the zodiac to reveal that not only has Ophiuchus reigned for the past thirteen years but it actually extends to the declining end of the twentieth century. It lent itself to the various political upheavals and changes throughout that time before the fates were settled again. Thus, you aren't actually a Scorpio, my friend formerly known as Scorpius," Albus beamed in amusement. Gray eyes considered this fact for a time.

"But Virgo and Scorpio are separated by Libra," Scorpius countered.

"Very smart, Virg', but the cut off to be a Libra is October 31st. Your birthday is the 28th, so you're a lucky one who jumped a few steps."

"Virg'?" Scorpius repeated blandly, raising a single sculpted eyebrow.

"Well I can't call you Scorp anymore, now can I?"

"I'm still Scorpius!" The blonde insisted.

"Well, maybe for now, but I'd be expecting an owl from your father tomorrow morning. You can't very well misrepresent yourself being a Malfoy with all that honor to uphold, now can you?" Albus smirked, leaning forward to rest his elbows on the small desk. Scorpius withdrew visibly as his personal space was invaded, aware of how crowded the common room was at the time.

"I don't think they can just change what I am!" he huffed indignantly. While to some it may just be a sign but to Scorpius, who had studied astrology profusely even before beginning school, it was an identity and a passion. Plus who ever heard of a boy named Scorpius who was a Virgo?

"Well, would a true Scorpio be distressed if I did this?" Albus flicked his want lazily and the stack of books that were covering the table went flying into the closest wall with a bang.

"Hey!" Scorpius whined, coloring slightly as he realized various sets of eyes were on him and the raven-haired boy from across him. Albus smirked.

"A real Scorpio would be indignant and venomous, plus they wouldn't be blushing when there was an audience," Albus preached, "but a timid Virgo would most definitely become flustered at the idea of losing both his books and gaining the attention of others."

"Whatever Potter," Scorpius mumbled.

"What's wrong Virg'?"

"Stop calling me that," the blonde mumbled, eyes darting quickly around to survey the attention he and his friend still commanded.

"Why not? Don't like being called virgin in Latin?" Albus smiled in a way that Scorpius could only describe as being snake-like. Scorpius felt his cheeks redden even more. To his horror, Albus continued. "Yeah well I guess I wouldn't want that stigma if it wasn't true either." Snickers could be heard from around the two, Scorpius giving his friend a defiant glare. Albus often liked to rile him up until the blonde broke from his shell. It was that show of open passion that sent Albus reeling every time.

"You'd know all too well of my lack of innocence Al," Scorpius proclaimed, sliding in the nickname to drive his comeback home. "All about mine and half the Quidditch team's promiscuity as well." The snickers doubled at this, leaving Albus and his scattered teammates to turn red at the small insinuation.

"Well, Virgo's are adverse to such activities. Since we all know how attuned to such intimacies you are, especially after your regretful difficulty to master an adequate silencing charm, you must be right. I guess you aren't a Virgo," Albus said, leaning farther over the table to mess up the perfectly sculpt blonde hair. Scorpius blushed again, eyes dropping to the floor as he leaned away from the touch of his best friend. With a slight tilt, Albus had gray eyes staring into his own green, the smoldering intensity behind the gaze speaking enough on his behalf for Scorpius to understand the silent demand.

"So, Scorp, how about you show me if you live up to your name sake's reputation?" Scorpius swallowed hard as the suggestion came out in a low purr. Nodding, he quickly summoned his books and hastily packed his work with disregard to the nature of his assignments, which caught the attention of Albus who noted how un-Virgo this action was. People resumed their activities around the common room, realizing that the barbs were done being passed and thought nothing of the petty words tossed around assuming that they all added up to just a Slytherin battle of hierarchy between the two friends. The two sauntered out of the common room, landing in the dank basement corridor. Scorpius sided up to the taller boy, letting his free arm brush purposefully along the other's side, eyes becoming as he led the way down the familiar hall. He was a picture of confidence now that the eyes of their prying classmates had been alleviated from him. While sometimes it frustrated Albus how shy the other could be, he completely forgot about the frigid refusals of public affection at times like these. They paused next to a statue of a past headmaster- mumbling the password before the stone form of Severus Snape stepped aside giving the two an appraising look. Scorpius chuckled, thinking how different Albus was from this one of his namesakes. Entering the secret chamber, Scorpius took initiative to pin the larger form of his friend against the stone wall. Green met gray briefly before both closed their eyes and lips connected feverishly.

"You, my love, are most definitely a Scorpio," Albus groaned out as the smaller boy knew exactly how to get his lover to react. Blonde hair tossed effortlessly back, eyes gleaming in triumph.

"Told you," he mumbled against sweat slicked skin in between administering kisses. He paused momentarily, hovering above the lips that called out for his. "By the way, Al, what does that make you?"

"An Ares," he grinned as he took the blonde in his arms to switch their positions. "I like things my way." With that, his lips descended onto the blonde's, leaving them both writhing in bliss.


End file.
